


El Crack

by SteelMermaid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis duerme imperturbablemente, Lionel lo mira sin poder evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa. ¿Qué soñará Alexis? Lionel cree saberlo. Está seguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Crack

**El crack**

* * *

 

_Tan solo una ilusión que al destino doblegó_

_Y los sueños de un niño que en crack se convirtió. **—Los miserables.**_

* * *

 

Alexis está dormido. Lionel se pregunta con qué o quién estará soñando si su boca dibuja una sonrisita nostálgica y feliz. No puede evitar sonreír también porque, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, cada gesto de Alexis es contagioso.

Su respiración pasiva y sincronizada se entremezcla con el cálido aire de la habitación que secretamente comparten. Lionel se acomoda sobre su costado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, cuyo brazo le sirve de atril. Alexis ni siquiera se inmuta. Sigue con su sonrisa, su respiración y sus nostalgias. Messi le acaricia el cabello negro y en puntas, ahora dóciles por la ausencia de gel. Le parecen tan suaves al tacto que ya por inercia su mano se mueve sobre las mechas cortas. Y entonces sonríe más. Y más. Y más.

Ahora pasa a su rostro. La piel morena, los ojos tiernos y cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Alexis es como una caricatura durmiendo, el costado de su boca está más húmedo de lo que debería. "Qué boludo, la puta madre" Piensa Messi, pero no borra la sonrisa idiota de su boca. Entonces Alexis se agita un poco, cuando la mano ya fría le roza la cara, y sus ojos se abren despacio, muy despacio. Y cada vez más. Y más. Y más.

—¿Qué estái' haciendo, Messi? Son las cuatro de la mañana ya, weón… ¿Todavía no podí' dormir? Deberíai' tratar de echarte un tuto, mañana hay que entrenar y al mister le va a dar la weá si no rendimos, ¿Mi'ntindí'? —Dice restregándose los ojos.

—¿Cómo podés hablar tanto apenas despertás, pelotudo? —Le pregunta con una ceja alzada. Alexis se incorpora un poco en la cama y mira a Lionel con un poco más de concentración.

—No sé, siempre hablo caleta. Deberíai' estar acostumbrado po', _Mechi_ … Si vo' sabí' que yo hablo má' que la cresta…

—Ya calláte, Alexis. Dormíte, mañana hay que entrenar.

—¿Y pa' esa weá me despertái', weón?

Messi se ríe un poco mientras se acomoda hacia el otro lado para dormir.

—Oye po', weón… ¡No me dejí' como aweona'o hablando solo! ¡Messi!

En eso, el argentino gira rápidamente y le planta un beso en los labios. Alexis, por la sorpresa, responde luego de unos segundos.

—Dormíte ya.

Alexis frunce los labios en un gesto infantil, y se gira hacia el otro lado dispuesto a dormir. No alcanzan a pasar más de cinco minutos cuando su respiración vuelve a hacerse más pesada, acompasada, su sonrisa vuelve a ser nostálgica y sus ojos se ya sellados. Messi, esperando un poco más para que Alexis vuelva a quedarse boca arriba, le acaricia el cabello una vez más, pero sin querer despertarlo.

—Seguí soñando, niño maravilla, en que algún día te convertirás en el Crack que sos ahora. Te amo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 

 


End file.
